Sweet moment's
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: [Series de One-Shot's y micro relatos de la pareja "InuYasha&Kagome". Sin historia fija. Actualización esporádica de cuando tenga en la mente una pequeña idea romántica de esta pareja.]
1. Chapter 1

**_Sweet moment's _**

_[Series de One-Shot's y micro relatos de la pareja "InuYasha&Kagome". Sin historia fija. Actualización esporádica de cuando tenga en la mente una pequeña idea romántica de esta pareja.]_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_Mi secretaria…mi amante:_**

Y ya era el tiempo de cerrar. Observó a su secretaria con lujuria y se mordió el labio inferior, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?, ¿por qué tenía que mantener esa figura tan malditamente apetecible?, ¿por qué tenía que amarla desde hacía quince años?, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido su secretaria desde ese tiempo?

Pero bueno, así era la vida y no se arrepentía de nada.

—¿Nos vamos señor Taishô? —Inquirió ella de pronto con aquella sonrisa seductora y pícara que tenía todos los días.

—No creo que sea necesario retirarnos ahora, _señorita _pudiendo disfrutar de todo lo que podemos —la agarró del brazo y la pegó a su pecho—, estamos solos.

Ya no lo aguantó. Besó a su secretaria con toda la pasión que había tenido ese día, no era posible que él pudiera seguir aguantando por más tiempo esas malditas ganas de poseerla.

—Su esposa nos puede sorprender —dijo ella jadeante mirándolo con picardía. ¡Amaba ese juego de seducción!, le hacía más excitante el momento.

Él la agarró por la cintura y le susurró al oído sensualmente:

—Eso no me importa y lo sabes cariño.

—Bien entonces no importa.

Kagome tomó mirada fiera y besó a su jefe de la manera más pasional que pudo. Entre el beso y las caricias torpes que el daba en su estrecha cintura, lo condujo hasta el escritorio mientras él la sentaba y varias cosas caían al suelo. La mujer sin dejar de besarlo empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y a acariciarlo con desespero.

Inuyasha gruñó cuando su erecto miembro chocó con la caliente y mojada zona de Kagome. Ella gimió y se apretó más contra él produciendo en ambos una oleada de calor.

Ya no lo soportaba, ninguno de los dos soportaba aquella agonía de estar tan cerca pudiendo hacerlo ya. Kagome se apresuró, abrió el pantalón de su jefe liberando el miembro endurecido y no pudo estar más mojada. Con ayuda de InuYasha, subió su falda y bajó sus bragas.

InuYasha no pudo excitarse más…Verla tan sonrojada, con los labios hinchados, el cabello desordenado, la respiración entre cortada, pequeños y placenteros gemidos inundando la silenciosa empresa y aquella mirada que lo reclamaban era solo una dulce tortura para él.

Bajó su bóxer y entonces entró en ella.

—InuYasha…—Pudo articular ella con el placer indescriptible inundando su ser.

—Maldición Kagome eres tan estrecha —gruñó el con voz ronca acelerando sus embestidas—, tan mía —volvió a decir con posesividad—, eres tan perfecta.

—Tuya InuYasha —afirmó Kagome aferrándose a él sin dejar de gemir mientras él entraba y salía de ella rápidamente.

Y una vez más todo fue sincronizado. Los besos, los gemidos y hasta los desenfrenados latidos del corazón. Iban a llegar al éxtasis, iban a explotar mientras se perdían en la ola de placer y amor que los envolvía. Solo podían pronunciar los nombres de cada uno…

—¡InuYasha! —Exclamó ella al llegar al orgasmo, de esos tan exquisitos que solo él le podía dar.

—Te amo Kagome…—Le dijo casi en un gruñido explotando en ella mientras la besaba.

La miró una vez sus respiraciones se regularon. La amaba, la amaba como a su vida, amaba su cabello, su dulce sonrisa, la dulce mirada y el exquisito sabor de sus labios. En resumidas cuentas ella era su mundo.

La besó, no evitó hacerlo. Acarició su mejilla mientras salía de ella.

—Yo también te amo InuYasha, desde el primer momento en que te vi…

Él no dejaba de amarla y ella tampoco, amaba que fuera su secretaria, amaba que fuera su amiga, la madre de sus tres hijos y por sobretodo…¡Dios como amaba que fuera su esposa!...

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_Reconciliación._**

¡Diablos!, él nunca había sido bueno con las reconciliaciones. ¿Pedirle ayuda a su cuñado Miroku?, ¡jah!, eso era nulo, ese hombre claramente le iba a salir con una de sus babosadas, a él nunca le habían gustado esas cursilerías, nada de serenatas, chocolaticos, ositos, flores…

_Flores…_

¡Maldita sea!, odiaba esas estupideces que nada más le hacían ver como un hombre cursi y eso era devastador. Pero vamos, él era InuYasha Taishô, ¿desde cuándo era detallista?, era un agresivo, celoso, posesivo y sin una pizca de dulzura, irónico, estaba casado con una mujer eternamente contraria a él, todavía se preguntaba, ¿cómo pudo haberse enamorado de él?

Y bien, eran las siete de la noche, ¿dónde diablos podía encontrar un lugar que tuviera algo "decente" que fuera con su estilo?, y nada más podía hacer que comprar lo típico de un idiota.

—Son doscientos dólares por el ramo de rosas señor.

—¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡¿Doscientos dólares?! —Inquirió incrédulo. El muchacho de la floristería asintió—: ten. —Rezongó entregándole el dinero con algo de enojo.

—Muchas gracias por su compra señor, ha sido un gusto…

—Sí, sí, sí —lo cortó mientras se subía al auto—, adiós.

Arrancó y se fue.

No podía creerlo, doscientos dólares, ¡doscientos malditos dólares por una cosa como esa! Todo había sido culpa a la final de todo, ¿qué esperaba después de haber amenazado con golpear al vendedor si no le abría para que le vendiera un ramo de rosas?, eso era poco.

¿Es que qué podía hacer?, no tenía nada en mente, la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía cómo le iba a pedir perdón a su amada esposa. ¿Cómo había empezado todo?, simple: Kagome quería llevarlo a la típica reunión de su familia y el solo se negó.

No esque odiara a su suegra y su cuñado, al contrario, eran de esos familiares a los cuales amas, pero esque él simplemente no gustaba de salir de esa manera, ni con su familia hacía eso, mucho menos con la de Kagome.

Su esposa lo había invitado por tres días a la hacienda de su madre a disfrutar de una parrillada y una excursión, pero obviamente a él no le había agradado nada la idea. Como él era tan bueno con las palabras, hirió de una manera horrible a su mujer, ¡rayos era un torpe!, ¿por qué nunca podía hacer algo bien?

Apenas y sabía cómo esque había llegado a decirle que la amaba y a proponerle matrimonio, es que él era tan malo con las palabras y tan poco expresivo que parecía broma.

Ahora, por muy cursi que le pareciera debía hacerlo; tenía que hacer algo para reconciliarse con su pequeña, y si eso le costaba quedar como un idiota estúpidamente enamorado, no le importaba, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Estar peleado con su esposa más de un día era un suicidio. InuYasha Taishô no iba a soportar estar un día entero sin ver la hermosa risa de su esposa, sin ver sus hermosos y expresivos ojos, sin tocar su suave y exquisita piel, ¡sin el dulce sabor de sus labios!

—¡Maldición no puedo estar un día sin hacerla mía! —Rezongó golpeando su mano contra el volante. Viró una esquina y abrió el garaje. Apagó su auto.

Bien, había llegado, estaba estúpidamente nervioso. Miró las flores a su lado y frunció el ceño, se sentía extraño al hacer eso. Caminó hasta la puerta, todo estaba en silencio y las luces estaban prendidas.

Abrió sintiendo el nerviosismo inundarlo de una manera abrazadora. Dejó su saco en el gancho de la entrada y suspiró. Se escondió las flores detrás de él y caminó hasta la cocina buscando a su esposa.

Y allí estaba ella, tan perfecta como siempre, moviéndose de un lado a otro sirviendo la cena para el hombre de su vida. La quedó mirando como embobado y no supo del tiempo.

—Oh, has llegado InuYasha. —Dijo ella sirviendo el plato en la mesa. Saludó a su marido con la inmensa alegría de haberlo visto llegar muy bien camuflada bajo el enojo, aquel enojo que la azotaba desde la mañana. Lo miró con el ceño entre fruncido y la boca inexpresiva.

—¿Y los niños? —Inquirió al no ver a sus dos hermosos pequeños correr hasta él.

—Los mandé a la casa de mi madre —dijo ella ladeando un poco en la cabeza algo enojada—, estarán allá una o dos semanas. —Sentenció—, ahora ven que se te enfría la comida. —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido tratando de no lanzarse a sus brazos.

InuYasha miró el hermoso brillo jovial de los ojos de su amada mujer y entonces comprendió una vez más que lo amaba más que a su vida. Aquel hermoso brillo no se perdía aun a pesar de los dieciocho años que tenía de conocerla perdidamente enamorada de él.

Y él no se quedaba atrás. A pesar de todos los años de matrimonio y peleas, él sentía que la amaba cada día más. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?, Kagome no pudo evitar hacer un adorable puchero al darse cuenta de que su marido solo la miraba y no se movía. Un puchero de esos que tanto su esposo amaba.

Y entonces InuYasha observó ese gesto y la respuesta a su reciente pregunta mental surgió, allí estaba la respuesta, por esas y otras insignificancias más amaba con cada fibra de su ser a Kagome Higurashi, la mujer que había robado su corazón, y hasta su parrandera libertad.

_Pero no se arrepentía ni un segundo de aquello..._

Sacó sorpresivamente el ramo y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Sabes Kagome? —Inquirió sin dejar de mirar el ramo, la mujer azabache estaba con los ojos y la boca bien abierta—, traía este ramo para reconciliarme contigo simplemente porque no se me había ocurrido nada más —volvió la mirada a su esposa y le sonrió—, pero ahora al ver tu brillante mirada me doy cuenta de que solo iba a hacer el ridículo.

Caminó hasta su atónita mujer y dejó el ramo en la mesa, la agarró por la cintura y se acercó a sus labios peligrosamente.

—InuYasha…

—¿Por qué hacer el ridículo cuando la solución es tan simple? —La cortó mirándola fijamente—, he visto el brillo en tus ojos Kagome, —le acarició tiernamente la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos sintiendo una corriente recorrerla—, y hoy me di cuenta que a pesar de lo estúpido que sea yo, a pesar de lo poco expresivo que soy me amas…tanto como yo te amo a ti.

InuYasha besó a su esposa tiernamente y ella liberó lágrimas, nunca su esposo había sido tan abierto con ella, y nunca había tenido una reconciliación tan hermosa como esa.

—Sí te amo InuYasha….—Susurró saliendo del beso con los ojos cerrados—. Más de lo que te imaginas.

—Ven.

La tomó del brazo y entonces la llevó hasta su habitación, tenía las luces apagadas y él no hizo nada por prenderlas, tomó a su esposa por la cintura y entonces la besó, suavemente recostándola en la cama.

Y una vez más la hizo suya, como si de la primera vez de ambos se tratase, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza la tocó, se tomó un increíble tiempo para admirarla y acariciarla cada parte de su fina piel, para oler cada mechón rebelde de cabello que se colaba entre sus pechos a la hora en la que ella se removía del placer a causa de sus caricias.

Se tomó el tiempo para susurrarle cada palabra hermosa sobre su ser que la hacía sentir en la gloria, que la hacía sentir especial, simplemente perfecto.

InuYasha se tomó el tiempo para memorizar cada suspiro, cada gemido y cada tono que usaba ella al susurrar su nombre, se tomó el tiempo para memorizar cada caricia que le daba ella en su espalda, pecho y rostro, para memorizar el sabor de sus besos y el brillo de sus ojos. Se tomó el tiempo para marcar en su mente cada movimiento y arqueamiento del cuerpo de su mujer, y nunca olvidar esa especial noche:

_En la que se reconcilió con su esposa…_

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**Víveme. **

¿Podía amarla más?, ¿podía poder sentir más amor por otra persona que no fuera por ella?, ¿podía evitar no besar sus exquisitos labios sin sentir que la vida tomaba un color cursi? ¡No!, ella era absolutamente todo lo que él necesitaba, más de lo que deseaba, más de lo que merecía...

Pero así era la vida, a la final no era tan injusta como todos pensaban y decían. Tal vez le podía estar dando a un simple jardinero la flor más hermosa del jardín vital, tal vez la más cuidada y adorada.

Tal vez ella para él, pero aún le parecía broma, aun le parecía que iba a despertar de ese sueño con dolor en la cabeza a causa de la pequeña pelota de tenis que había golpeado su cabeza, aun le parecía que iba a despertar mirando su sonrojado rostro y sus hermoso ojos brillantes mientras le pedía disculpas por aquel incidente.

Tal vez y ella... ¿cómo pudo haberse fijado en él?, así como un simple cuidador de flores pudo picar tan alto. Así de aquella manera tan descarada con la que pudo decirle que la amaba más que a su propia vida, que al conocerla y perderse en su mirada había descubierto lo que era el verdadero amor, que al mirar su sonrisa y querer fundirse en ella olvidó todo pecado que pudo haber cometido y se sintió libre y puro, así como ella.

Y ahora, ahora que sabía que ella también le correspondía de igual manera, deseaba hacerla suya, como en sus sueños, que no quedara en ellos. ¡Vamos la amaba!, y eso conllevaba el deseo de ser de ella y ella de él.

**¡Mía!**

Esas palabras gritaban todo su ser y su alma. Todo en él pedía a gritos que la hiciera suya, ¡ya!, en aquel cuarto, en aquel instante, en aquella especial noche en la que estaba dispuesta a entregársele sin oposición alguna, a pesar de que sería su primera vez.

Todo, todo en el mundo había combinado para que él pudiera estar ese momento allí, con aquella mujer a la más amaba en la tierra dispuesta a todo por él, solo un beso, solo un beso y una caricia había bastado para volverlo loco y tenerla allí, a medio vestir en su cama.

Tan irreal que casi alucinaba, pero aún no podía, ¡sus padres!, ¿qué dirían o le harían sus padres si se enteraban del romance entre su hija única y el jardinero de la mansión?, problemas, le traería problemas y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

No podía hacerlo, no podía causarle problemas, no podía tocarla más aunque lo deseara con toda su alma. Mejor era dejar a la doncella de sus sueños en aquel cuarto durmiendo angelicalmente como de costumbre.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, a punto de irse.

—No lo hagas. No te vayas. —Le susurró casi llorando. Le agarró con las dos manos de las mejillas y pudo observar su dorada mirada aun con la azul luz de la noche que se colaba en su habitación—. Te amo. —Lo besó, con desespero disfrazado de serenidad.

—Kagome…—Pudo susurrar casi embobado abriendo los ojos cuando el beso hubo terminado. Su olor, maldita sea su olor, ¡Dios lo volvía loco su dulce olor a durazno!, también la amaba, más de lo que ella misma imaginaba—, son tus padres —logó articular— la gente qué pensará de ti cuando sepa que estás con un don nadie como yo…

—Basta —le interrumpió en aquel tono bajo mientras chocaba su frente con la de él y respiraban sincronizadamente—, no hagas caso, eso no importa.

—Pero Kagome…

—Solo **víveme**.

Eso fue todo. InuYasha no necesitó más para poder tomar el permiso necesario y sin importar algo más, hacer suya a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma.

**Fin.**

**Dedicado a mis lectoras en especial a serena tsukino chiba la más fiel, gracias nena. Pásense a mi nueva historia InuYasha y el comienzo de su nuevo amor.**


End file.
